Never Again
by Trunksblue
Summary: What if Logan's mother didn't go crazy and kill herself, what if instead she got together with Logan's biological father... and he was abusive (like he is in the comics). One shot.


A/N: I came up with this surprisingly at a Nickelback concert. After reading another issue of 'Wolverine: The End' (Which makes things in 'Origin' a WHOLE lot clearer.) the story just fell into place. Try listening to the songs 'Never Again' by Nickelback, or 'Sarah Yellin'' by 3 Doors Down while reading this.

A/N#2: I know Logan's real name is James, but I fell that the name Logan just fits him. So that's what I used in this instead of James.

-----

_**Never Again**_

----

Dry, his mouth was so dry and he couldn't swallow, not that there was anything to swallow in the first place. He crept down the dark hallway listening to his father's yells and his mother's screaming, then silence. His heart trembled in his chest and he paused in mid step, father mumbled something in a deep raspy voice. He peered around the corner; mother was before him nursing a bloodied lip, tears streaming down her face over the nasty purple colored bruises.

"Mommy?" He whispered clinging to the wall and she turned to him, her eyes lit with fear and sorrow a darkening purplish blue bruise surrounding her left eye.

"Logan honey," Her voice broke slightly, "Go back to bed."

But I don't want too, he shivered and shook his head no words leaving his throat.

Father stepped forward hand raised, "Listen to your mother damn it!" He shouted and Logan darted back to his room frightened and upset.

"Don't you _dare _touch him!" He could hear his mother shout and then the crack of skin against skin.

Pillows, blankets and sheets pulled over his head to muffle out the crying, oh God when will it stop? Silent tears ran down his cheeks, this was _not _right.

------

The sun's rays streamed in through the window tangling its' fingers in through the sheets still covering Logan's face, he squirmed and woke up wishing that he hadn't. The living room was a mess, the coffee table was over turned and glass littered the floor. The front door was wide open and mother was lying on the couch sleeping.

Logan bit his lip nervously and walked over to his mother nudging her shoulder gently, "Mommy?" He whispered and she stirred awake.

Her eyes were both swollen making her squint, her lip was swollen as well, "Logan," She sighed pulling her son into a hug, "I'm so sorry baby." She whispered.

He held back the tears that threatened to fall, "Are you okay?" He asked knowing full well that she wasn't.

She nodded then stood up hurriedly cleaning up the living room, he closed the front door, father wouldn't be home until late tonight. Logan's small hands reached for the pieces of shattered glass and collected the pieces dumping them in the trash, tiny pricks of blood dotted his fingers and palms but he ignored them. There had been a time when life had been simpler, he had a brother, John, who was kind to him and there was another man that loved them all, including his mother. But then that man found out something horrible, who he thought to be his sons were really another man's and he left them all. Mother went to their biological father and he took them in and was kind to them. He had a son of his own, their half-brother, Dog. The three of them, John, Logan, and Dog, got along fine until one night when their father got drunk.

And violent.

John tried to stop him from hitting their mother, Dog tried to stop John from attacking his father and then there was blood. Lots and lots of blood… everywhere. Dog hollered in pain and attacked John.

Logan squeezed his eyes shut, tears running down his cheeks, the rest was all a blur.

Father grabbed both Dog and John and threw them against the wall. Wide eyed and scared, the two stared up at the large burly man waiting for his next move.

He kicked Dog shouting slurred curse words and turned towards John, "What the hell's wrong with yer hands!?" He shouted grabbing John's wrist twisting it so he could see the jagged bone coming out the back.

"I see, yer one o' them freaks! Get the hell out!"

John didn't hesitate; he was out the door and running. Dog scrambled to his feet and followed despite the bleed wound slashed across his forehead. Father took his anger out on mother while Logan hid in the corner crying. She was in the hospital for a week and John and Dog never came back.

"Logan," His mother's voice snapped him back to reality, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes he turned to her, "You okay?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

He nodded, "Yea, 'm fine."

------

The beer sloshed around in the bottom of the bottle noisily, he pointed at her sneered and drank the rest dropping the bottle to the floor.

"Stupid woman." He growled grabbing her by the wrist.

She withered in his hands, "Please… don't do this…" Fresh tears sprang to her already bloodshot eyes.

The bruises from his last attack had finally started to fade; he raised his hand back and smacked her across the face leaving a large handprint over her delicate flesh. She cried out in pain and crumpled to the floor holding her throbbing cheek with her free hand.

Logan screamed standing in the hallway, "No!" He clenched his fists and shook his head angrily, "Stop it! Stop it now!"

Father scowled, "Who the hell do ya think yer talkin' to boy!?" He let go of mother's hand and stalked over to Logan grabbing him by the collar of his P.Js.

Tears streamed down Logan's face, he trembled in his father's hands, "Leave her alone." He whispered.

Pain suddenly engulfed his hands; father looked down at them and scowled, "Yer like yer brother." He sneered throwing Logan against the wall.

Logan bit his tongue on impact, he cried out in pain and looked at his hands. Blood gushed out of the fresh wounds caused by the three protruding claw-like bones coming out the backs of both hands. He looked up at his father and shrieked in pain as he was kicked in the side.

"Damn freak!"

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Mother was on her feet holding a gun out in front of her aimed at father's head.

Logan blacked out at the sound of the gun firing.

-----

The train let loose it's final whistle before beginning to trudge down the track jerkily. Logan tore his eyes off the window and glanced down at his hands, the claws were gone as were the wounds.

"Are you okay?" He looked up at mother; her eyes were shining brightly despite the fading bruises surrounding them.

He smiled weakly, "Yea," He nodded, "'m fine."

-----

A/N: Please Review!


End file.
